Alraune
An Alraune is a famed Plant-type monster, encountered throughout Monster Girl Quest. Biography Chapter 1 One Alraune is mentioned to live in the Forest of Spirits. Chapter 2 Another Alraune, this one of a pure type, attacks Luka as he approaches Grand Noah. She is defeated and sealed by him. In Grand Noah itself, there is an Alraune florist. She gives Luka an Alraune Flower. Numerous Alraunes of many different types live in Plansect Village. Many of them are involved in a war against the insect monsters of the forest, with the remainder being pacifists who stay out of the war. Luka assists the Alraunes and allows them to win the war, but they then begin to oppress the defeated insects. This causes Luka to attack and seal the Alraunes. The pacifists (of both sides) then restore peace and order to the forest. Chapter 3 Queen Alraune, the former leader of the plant monsters, arrives at Plansect Forest and orders Alra Priestess to exterminate the insects (due to being brainwashed by Tsukuyomi). Alra Priestess refuses, causing Queen Alraune to attack and drain the Alraunes. They are saved when Luka arrives and defeats Queen Alraune. Monsterpedia Entry “A famous plant type monster. There are many different kinds of Alraunes, and their personality and appearance vary wildly depending on the type. This Alraune is of a very pure type, and has an upper body very much similar to a human’s. They can live off photosynthesis alone, but they prefer male semen. Their bodies all contain an intake for semen, and will carefully extract it from any captured male. Since it’s designed to feed, the hole is quite capable of forcing any man to come quickly. Alraunes generally have a gentle personality and will not suck a man dry. Always optimistic, they live a mostly carefree life.” Attacks Alraune’s Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger a facial bukkake on loss. Alraune’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest and body bukkake on loss. Alraune’s Fragrance: Deals damage and triggers trance status. *Ivy Restraint: Triggers bind status. Succubus Flower: Binded attack with drain properties. Will trigger tentacle/flower bukkake on loss. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview As a plant-based monster, Sylph is vital to avoid most of her attacks and restraints as well as her trance. Afterwards, bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star. If Luka loses, she mounts him and rides him cowgirl-style through vaginal intercourse while her flowers suck on various parts of his body, including his nipples. She will then rape him continuously for the rest of his life. Evaluation “This time, sucked dry by a flower... Really, you are quite pitiful... Alraune uses the ecstasy status effect to leave you helpless while she abuses you. If you use Sylph, you will be able to nullify that move, and any plant-based moves she may have. If you use Gnome, you'll be able to break out of any restraints... But Sylph may be a better bet. Now go, oh brave Luka. Make Alraune's next blooming be a shower of blood.” Trivia *Although some Alraunes are said to be native to the Forest of Spirits, none appear during Luka's time there. *Silhouettes of this Alraune is used when Luka attacks the Alraunes of Plansect Village in a scripted sequence. *Strangely, Luka's hair is brown instead of purple during Alraune's rape scene. *Alraune is the only monster girl known to have a body part specifically for attacking females. Category:Alraune Category:Artist: Masha Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Noah Category:Plants